Redemption
by StarGuardian5
Summary: When Jason saves a girl in an alley, he doesn't realize that she is more than what she seems. Haunted by her past, Allie seeks to redeem herself from the tragedy she feels is her fault. Can the two be the others redemption? Or will, for Allie, once again the world go up in flames? R&R please!


**So new fanfic. I know I need to work on my other ones, but I'm on a Batman thing right now. :) blame my friend from school, she got me hooked. also forgive any typos, I hurt one of my index fingers and can't type as well.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Batman  
Warnings: blood, violence, etc...  
**

* * *

She streaked through the alley, eyes wide in fear. She glanced over her shoulder. They were still following her. Her long, tangled blue-gray hair streamed out behind her as she sped up. They were yelling obscenities at her.

She slammed into someone, sending the small girl sprawling on her back. She gasped for air that had been forced from her lungs at the impact of the hard pavement. She scrambled to her feet, staring wide eyed at the man she had run into. He looked at her from under a red helmet of some kind.

"Hey! There she is!  
A rough voice snarled out. The girl cried out, scrambling behind the man in the red helmet. He glanced at her, and then turned to stare at the men chasing her.

Red Hood had not been expecting a ball of gray and blue to slam into his chest as he patrolled the alleys. The girl was small, and her pupils were blown wide. He cursed; someone had dosed her with something. She was trembling behind him as he glared at the men in front of him.

"Hey you," one growled. Hood sighed silently. "That little witch behind you, hand her over," he growled. The girl gasped out in rapid breaths. She was terrified, her little hands clenching in the back of his jacket. Hood glared at the men.

"No," he said, reaching behind him and pushing the girl back a little. "Stay back, get under cover if you can," he murmured to her. She nodded, ducking behind a dumpster. _Good girl,_ he thought. He drew one of his guns, glaring at the men.

"Look buddy, she's trouble. It took all four of us just to retrain her, even sedated and disoriented," one said shakily. Jason's glare intensified, so they _had_ drugged the tiny girl. A soft whimper from behind the dumpster told him that she was trying not to just run again.

"Really? She can't weigh what, one hundred pounds soaking wet?" Jason sneered. The men glared.

"She's a monster," one spat.

"The only monsters I see here are you guys. You drugged a girl and I'm willing to bet are trying to kill her right?" Jason snapped.

"So?" the man snarled. Jason grinned.

"Wrong answer," he growled, engaging the men.

In a short time, all the men lay in the alley, dead.

"You can come out now," Jason called to the tiny girl. No reply. He frowned jogging over to find that she had passed out. Cursing, Jason lifted the girl, unsurprised by how light she was, and took off towards his apartment. He had to get her warm and dry, the rain that had started up an hour ago was now pounding them as he ran with the tiny girl in his arms.

* * *

Three days. She had been unconscious for three days. Jason sat next to the girl on the bed, cradling her against his chest while trying to get some water down her throat. It was hard, but every day he managed to get some water into her and that was good enough for him. Finally, half the glass was drained and he stopped. Tucking her into the bed, Jason double checked that the room's security measures he placed were still good. Closing the bedroom door, Jason went into the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

A soft moan drew his attention. Was the girl waking up? Setting his plate down, Jason opened the bedroom door to see the girl sitting up, holding her head in her hands. Ah, she sat up too fast and gave herself a head rush. He couldn't help but chuckle. The girl's head shot up, startling gold eyes staring at him.

"Whoa there," Jason gasped as she scrambled up the bed, eyes wide in fear. "Easy I'm not going to hurt you," he said, holding his hands up, palms toward the girl.

"Where am I?" she asked softly.

"My apartment. Remember the alley? You passed out," Jason said, slowly making his way over to the girl. Golden eyes stared at him from under her over-grown bangs. Jason smiled gently at her. "What's your name?"

"Alissa, but I go by Allie," she mumbled.

"Allie huh? I'm Jason," he told the girl. She smiled shyly.

"Can I have some water?" she asked, coughing. Jason smirked, nodding.

"Sure, think you can stand?" he said. Allie nodded, swinging her legs off the bed. She tried to stand and swayed, still woozy from being unconscious and drugged. Jason caught the girl. Allie's face turned bright pink.

"Okay, can't really walk at the moment," she grumbled, hands fisting in his tee-shirt. Jason snickered, scooping her up. Allie squeaked, flushing a darker red.

"C'mon let's get you fed," he snorted. Allie nodded.

Setting Allie's too light form on the couch, Jason grabbed a throw blanket and tossed it around her. Allie beamed at him, yawning again. Shaking his head as the still sleepy girl curled up on the couch, Jason made his way back into the kitchen to make her a light sandwich. Allie was dozing on the couch, curled into a little ball. Jason chuckled softly, setting the plate and glass down. He shook the girl's shoulder. Allie blinked at him tiredly, nuzzling further into her blanket, reminding him of a little kitten.

"C'mon Allie, I got food right here for you," he whispered. She perked up, eyeing the sandwich with interest. Jason handed her the plate, watching as she practically inhaled the food. She blinked at him again as Jason snorted.

"What?" she asked.

"Remember to breathe kiddo," he quipped. Allie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't be a jerk."

"Oh you wound me Allie-cat!" he cried, clutching his chest in fake pain, earning himself another look.

"You're insane," Allie muttered.

"Personality change much?" Jason replied.

"I was still dopy. The food and water helped clear the last of the crap from my system, as did the dozing," Allie explained. Jason snorted, she was so sassy. Allie sneezed. Her bangs puffed out as she shook her head.

"So, I figured that those rags you're wearing aren't what you want to keep wearing. What do you say about going shopping?" Jason smirked.

"Sure," she shrugged.

"Cool, we'll go in about an hour. I'll get you something to wear. Want a shower?" he said. Allie nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Jason."

Jason heard soft humming in the bathroom as Allie showered. He laid a pair of jeans that were too small for him and a blue T-shirt out for the small girl.

Allie scrubbed her skin until it felt raw, desperate to get off the dirt and grime from her ordeal. She tilted her head back, wetting her hair. Grabbing the shampoo, she lathered her thick blue-gray hair up. She rinsed and shut the water off. Stepping out, Allie dried off, wrapping the towel around her body. She darted to Jason's bedroom where clothes were laying on the bed. She slipped into them, combing her hair with her fingers.

* * *

Jason felt like someone had socked him in the stomach as Allie walked out, in his clothes. The shirt fell off her shoulder a bit, exposing her long, slender neck. Her thick hair was pulled back, tied off with a string.

"You ready?" she smirked.

"Yeah, let's get going," Jason nodded.

Allie lifted a dark blue tank top, sharp gold eyes narrowed slightly in thought. She set it in the cart and moved to a long sleeved shirt with a dark scrolling pattern on the front and sleeves. She grinned as Jason stood awkwardly next to her.

"What's wrong?" she teased.

"I hate shopping," he muttered. Allie laughed. She grinned.

"Just a couple more stops, and we'll leave," she snickered. Allie couldn't help but giggle, big bad Red Hood was sulking because she had dragged him to a cheap clothing store.

* * *

Jason was glad when they were finally done shopping. He watched as Allie bustled around the apartment, putting away her clothes. There was a spare bedroom that he had no use for so she commandeered it for her room. She paused, staring out the window.

"We're being watched," she stated, clenching her fist. Jason frowned as her eyes began to glow. "Shit! Hunters!" she gasped. The window shattered and a spray of blood erupted from her shoulder. Allie let out a horse cry before falling to her knees, clutching her bleeding shoulder.

"Allie!" Jason snarled out, grabbing his gun and jumping to cover the injured girl. Allie lifted a hand, soft golden light surrounding her palm. She narrowed her eyes and a beam, no bigger than a pencil in diameter shot out, pinpointing the target.

"D-don't kill him. I need information," she grunted, tying off her magic and raising her hand to heal the bloody wound on her shoulder. _At least he didn't use magic dampeners on the bullet and it was a through and through,_ she thought, healing the damaged muscle. Jason fired his gun twice, hitting the attacker in the arm and leg to incapacitate him before launching out the window after confirming with Allie that she would be okay by herself for a moment.

Jason dragged the panicking man into the apartment and threw him to the floor. Allie stood from her kneeling position and strode over, looking absolutely livid. She knelt and glared at the man with gold eyes that were blazing.

"Why are you attacking me?" she growled. "It goes against the treaty between our peoples," Allie snapped. She was furious, two attacks in one week was bad enough, but against the treaty she and others had laid down their lives for was like crossing a stormy sea where Allie was concerned. Stupid and dangerous. Her hair slipped over her shoulder with a whispered. The man spat at her.

"We no longer follow the foolish man who would allay with witches!" he snarled. Allie's eyes narrowed.

"Barb your tongue fool. I will not tolerate disrespect of Lord Sander in my presence," she snapped. "So you are a rogue then?"

"Yes!"

"Good, now I can end your miserable existence without repercussions. First though, how many girls and boys have you killed Rogue?" she spat. The man snarled, lunging at her.

With inhuman speed, Allie had a kitchen knife in her hand and was slashing a gaping wound in the man's arms. She crouched, grabbing him by his long dirty hair, knife at his throat.

"How many witches and warlocks? How many of my brethren have you murdered?" she snarled. "Answer me!" Allie's eyes glowed gold again.

"F-Fifteen!" the man cried as Allie stabbed him in the bicep, twisting the knife.

"Fifteen? Go to hell scum," Allie snarled, her hand moving as she neatly snapped the guy's neck. Jason whistled.

"Nice Allie-cat," he smirked. Allie glared at the body, spitting a few words out. The body seemed to evaporate into nothing, as did the blood stains on the carpet.

"There, no mess," she muttered, closing her eyes.

"So care to explain?" Jason prompted. Allie sighed.

"I'm not human, not entirely at least. My mother was a witch and my father well…" she trailed off, reaching behind her and unfastening the bindings under her tank top. Two dark gray wings with blue tips extended. They almost looked like bat wings with fine bones and a thin membrane between the long bones. "My father was a dragon," Allie finished.

* * *

**And on that note, end chapter! Muwahaha! I'm so evil! next chapter should be out soon, hopefully. Review please and I welcome constructive criticism, not flames!**


End file.
